Anathium Emperor
The Anathium Emperor is an unknown Dark Ultra and current leader of The Horde of Madness, and the main villain of Ultraman Zora. Personality The Emperor appears to be a very calm and calculating individual. He's very intelligent and knows when to act. Unlike most other Anathium Ultras in the horde, he lacks any characteristics that would make one think of him as "insane". He is often polite to others, even his to foes and those who have betrayed him are treated with respect. Although the Emperor is no stranger to brutal acts of violence, he never seems to take pride in them, not even when they're committed to his name by his loyal followers, quite the opposite in fact as he refrains from committing them himself. History Origin Any information regarding the Emperor before his transformation is practically non-existent. No information regarding to home world, family, friends, powers and abilities or even his universe of origin has, to this date, been found. The reason behind this is unknown, it is theorised that anyone who might have known him is deceased or refuses to talk. All that is certain is that, at some point, after a particularly humiliating and devastating defeat, Ultraman Dao lost much of his power and influence over the forces of Shiny. It was during this time that large sources of Anathium started collecting in various multiverses, which was theorized to be the Dao Factor unconsciously seeking out a new prime host. The Emperor was most likely infected by one of these clouds or possibly abosrbed it himself and transformed into the being he is now. Something in his previous nature must have appealed to the Dao Factor, as it did not corrupt his mind as much as it has in previous hosts. As such, the Emperor retained his calm and calculating persona. Most of the remaining Anathium was most likely absorbed by the Emperor, as the large clusters across reality vanished shortly after his creation. Ultraman Zora TBA Powers TBA Profile * Height: 55 m * Weight: 59,000 t Profile * Flying Speed: Mach 50 * Running Speed: Mach 20 * Jumping Distance: 5000 m * Jumping Height: 2000 m * Swimming Speed: Mach 5 * Brute Strength: TBA * Grip Strength: TBA * Age: Unknown * Time Limit: Unlimited * Home Planet: Unknown * Human Host: None * Weakness: None * Transformation Item: None * Relationships ** The Horde of Madness (Leader) ** The Geed Warrior (Son/Clone) Body Features * Eyes: The Anathium Emperor has bright red eyes similar ot Ultraman King's. His vision is vastly superior to Ultras, both normal and Anathium ones. * Colour Timer: A pink rhombus-like crystal located on his chest. Thanks to the anathium influence, it never runs out of time. * Ultra Armour: The Anathium Emperor has smooth armour covering his body. It can withstand being blasted by powerful energy beams and hit by meteorites. * Forehead Crystal: A dark purple crystal located on his forehead. * Forearm Blades: Sharp pink blades located on his forearms. Trivia * The Anathium Emperor's original design was made by キリコ on Twitter and edited by MoarCrossovers, but was removed due to lack of permission and rules against using Ultras made by other people. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Evil Ultras